The Author's Note
by divine Comedian
Summary: Every great books should have something about the author. And even though his books were destroyed, the author had never forgotten to write something about his thoughts, his fears and disappointments... and also his newest discovery after the Wierdmaggedon incident.
**Trust No One…**

That has become my life motto ever since…

No, that didn't only started when I learned about Bill's real plans behind that portal.

But that all started since Stanley ruined my dreams…

I know you're thinking I'm overacting to this matter, but you will never understand how dreadful I felt **when Stanley destroyed my Perpetual motion machine.**

When I heard that I am only one step closer to go to my dream school, I thought that finally I can prove myself how potentially gifted I am, despite the people teasing me how six-fingered freak I am.

But it all shattered when Stanley broke my machine right before the West Coast Tech representatives came in to check it…

I was so enrage…

 **And I felt betrayed…**

I couldn't believe it that time, my own brother…

My twin brother, Stanley…

 **My only friend, companion, defender…**

I can't believe my own brother would destroy something so precious to me.

I thought he's my brother, a friend…. I thought we can be together and we'll understand each other, support each other like a real family should do…

But instead, he got…. I don't know… **disoriented** that he broke my only chance to go to my dream school!

I don't know if he's got jealous or just being clumsy or just plain crazy…

But one thing is for sure: whatever the reasons Stanley got, **it can never undo what is done!**

I guess that's the horrible thing about reality, there's no reset button whereas you can undo what has been done…

In other words: **there's no reset button to repair your broken dreams…**

Perhaps that's the reason why I held an extreme grudge towards Stanley for **30 years…**

Nothing in this world would "re-fix" those broken chances, those shattered dreams…

 **And also the broken trust I once had on Stanley…**

I mean, I gave it another shot on trusting Stanley… but I ended up in that weirdness dimension where Stanley operated while he…okay, okay…while **WE** were in a rough fight.

 **And I swore to myself that's the last time I trusted Stan.**

And then, here comes another fiasco whereas Stanley restarted the portal and caused a terrible gravitational mishap in the town…

And his only reason was to save me from the dimension I got stuck into!

Alright, I'll be honest… I'm really glad I'm out of that hole. Being in that world for 30 years is a nightmare that I must live in, alone in that weird place with dangerous weird creatures as inhabitants and you have no one to rely on except for yourself…

Truly I appreciate that Stanley took me out of that awful dimension…

But seeing the person who ruined almost every chances I made is **really infuriating.**

I don't know what's gotten into me… as if an insane angry adrenaline just jumped inside my head and punch away with him!

Perhaps I'm just tired, shocked and upset of all the things he done at the past…

Okay,okay… I got to admit: **I wanted to thank him** for all those time he spent just to bail me out of that portal, he even risked his trust on Dipper and Mabel by lying to them… just to focus himself to get me out…

I….I really wanted to thank him…. **but something is holding me back….**

Something that tells me **that thanking him wouldn't change anything.**

 **It won't change the damages he caused…**

 **It won't bring me back to my dream school…**

 **And it won't fix the trust he shattered!**

But then….

After the Weirdmaggedon incident, I realized that it's true…

Thanking him won't change anything in the past…

 **But it will change everything in the future!**

Stanley isn't a screw-up, **or at least there's even a bigger screw-up than he is…**

Just like Stan, I made many horrible mistakes…

My ignorance on family values….

My self-centeredness…

My bitterness and ungratefulness…

And most especially, **my wrong trust on supernatural beings…**

I lost the dearest people I grew up with…. **My parents, Fiddleford, my colleagues, everyone….**

Stan was right about me, If I didn't been so selfish and curious about this mystery thing, none of this apocalypse would happened...

 **Now that's a big screw-up mess than my brother's, don't you agree?**

All of us are not perfect in this world, **we all have perks and we also have curses too.**

So I guessed thanking him isn't enough to make it up to him.

 **I should forgive him also…**

He isn't perfect but he's still my brother, my family…

Well yes, he did lost my only dream to become the most successful person yet…

 **But I can't stay mad at him forever.**

A 30-year grudge on him can be very exhausting!

And I wanted to trust him again..

Just like Stan, I also wanted go back to the lives we used to live as the **unstoppable Stan 'O War duo…**

And besides,

why should I have to prove myself special to those West Coast Tech guys… **if I already am special?**

I got a brilliant mind since birth…

I got two brave niece and nephew…

And most of all, I got a brother who never quits on me, even though I already had…

I don't need to go to that **"crazy nerd school"** (as my brother would say!).

I don't need that fancy tech knowledge to become a successful person…

 **Because I have everything I need!**

All the things I hopelessly looking for years was just right here…

 **Looks like I'm not that smart enough to realize that at the first place…**

Well, you know what they say: Learning is a never-ending process…

And no matter how old you are, **life will always give you a lesson or two**

And I learned my lesson big time!

 **Forget** **all the past wrongs** because we can never reset them…

 **Forgive your family** because they're the only people you have…

So in my case:

 **Forget all Stan's mistakes in the past and forgive him, because he's the only family I got!**

I almost lost that opportunity after he sacrificed himself to be Bill's trap and let him get zapped with the memory gun…

Well…

All my journals are gone and I guess this is my last chapter I'll be writing on….

This final chapter carries the biggest discovery I had in Gravity falls, and it's not about mysteries, ghost, zombies, monsters or any three-sided dream demons…

But it's about finding yourself again and unfolding the greatest discovery in human history: **Love.**

 **Thank you and Goodbye,**

 **The Author of Journal 1, 2 and 3**

* * *

 **The REAL author's note: (** Actually, it's the Fanfiction author's note, **which is me** , hehe!) Thanks for checking out this simple piece, dedicated to my fave Gravity falls Character, **Stanford Pines...**

 **So you might be wondering why I didn't mention Ford's name at the last part of this narration…**

Well, the journal's author started out to be a mystery, **and I bet Ford's wants to stay it that way.** Besides, the journals are now gone, so there's no need for him to reveal who he is. Today, he's out there somewhere, somewhere beyond the horizon, venturing to a new world. But he's not alone this time; he's with his ever-loyal brother, Stanley. And together, they will explore the world beyond their boundaries, conquering the seas and defying all odds **as the unstoppable Stan O' War twins!**

Thanks and see you all soon ;)


End file.
